Dance of the Cherry Blossoms
by Emilie Brown
Summary: It is March 14th and to some cultures it is White Day, Ezra and Aria are celebrating White Day and Ezra has an important question to ask of his love Aria Montgomery. What will her answer to his question be? Dedicated to RozaHathaway17


**Dance of the Cherry Blossoms**

_**Emilie Brown**_

**Pairing: Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery (Ezria)**

**Dedicated to: RozaHathaway17**

**Aria's Point of View (APOV)**

It was March 14th and today also happened to be White Day. Most societies don't really celebrate White Day because it is the Japanese culture. White Day is sort of like Valentine's Day except it's for the male race. The males give their own Presents to the females that gave them gifts on Valentine's Day it is mostly between couples or lovers. Ezra and I have found ourselves bestowed with the Japanese culture lately so we've decided to celebrate the Japanese culture in our small adorable apartment. Well that's what he told me anyways. Doesn't mean it's what we'll actually do.

I looked over to my right to see Ezra's sleeping form, he looked quite adorable sleeping, so calm and relaxed the complete opposite now in days, and he's been so stressed lately, with looking for a job and everything and with our baby on the way, that it's taken a toll on him. I scooted myself over to him where I was now positioned with my body half laying on his. My head was on his bare chest and our legs tangled together, Ezra groaned a little bit before putting his arms around my wait pulling me closer to him. His other arm coming up to cup our unborn child, his face was in my hair slowly breathing in my scent. He sighed in contentment. I closed my eyes in relaxation loving the protective embrace he held me in. Every inch of my body was molded against his.

I was nearly half asleep from the comfort of Ezra when I heard my phone vibrate, letting me know I had gotten a text. I slowly disentangled myself from Ezra, being careful not to wake him as I did. Once I was free, I slowly gout out of the bed and went to go check my phone, it was a text from Hanna. Her and Caleb were going to the grill for lunch and wanted to know if Ezra and I wanted to come with. I text her back letting her know that Ezra and I could not make it for lunch for we have plans. I looked up at the clock on the dresser to see the time. It was ten AM.

"It would appear that we have slept in." I said aloud as I walked to the bathroom, stripping out of my clothes as I did. Once in there I stepped in the shower, turned it on to the correct temperature and did my daily shower rituals. It took me fifteen minutes in the shower, once I was done, I grabbed a towel that was hanging on the shower rod and wrapped it around myself. I exited the bathroom to the smell of blueberry pancakes getting made.

Ezra was in the kitchen putting a pancake on what appeared to be a plate full of them. He looked up at me went I entered the kitchen, he welcomed me with his dazzling smile and his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that I find myself in love with. Eyes that I hoped our child had. I smiled at him as I walked over to where he was at the stove. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling myself into his side.

"Mmm, these smell wonderful." I said watching him pour more pancake batter in the skillet.

"I'm surprised I didn't burn any." Was all that he said keeping his eyes on the pancakes so they wouldn't burn, I giggled at his witty reply.

"I too am surprised." I had said pulling away from him. "I'm going to go get dressed for the day." Ezra looked up at me as I walked away.

"Wear something nice, like a dress, we're going out." He had a cunning like smile upon his face.

"Why Mr. Fitz I do declare, that look upon your face lets me know you're up to something." I giggled and went to the closet opening it to pull out one of my favorite orange dresses. It was a gift from Jason when he found out I was pregnant, he said his deceased wife loved me and would have wanted me to have her maternity dress. Just thinking about his wife made me tear up. I slowly sunk to the ground holding the dress to my chest and silently started crying. I don't know how long I was crying before I felt the comforting arms of my boyfriend wrap around me and hold me against his chest. He lifted me up in his arms and brought me over to our bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. I woke up some hours later to someone stroking my stomach, looking down I saw the familiar hand of Ezra, I smiled and moved back into him, he sighed tightening his hold on me.

"How are you feeling, love?" Ezra questioned turning me over to face him. I locked my eyes with his blue ones before answering.

"I've ruined our White Day celebration, haven't I?" Ezra sat up on the bed, pulling me with him as I did.

"W-what!? No, no Aria, you haven't. We still have plenty of time." Ezra got off the bed taking me with him; he picked me up bridal style -which must have been hard, being as I'm carrying his devil spawn and as big as a whale- and carried me to the dining area. He sat me down in the chair at the table and leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lip. "I love you."

"I love you, too Ezra." Leaving my side Ezra got in the fridge and pulled out what was apparently our breakfast that was never ate.

"Today didn't really go as I had planned it, what with you having a slight panic attack and Jason coming around while you were asleep. But I figured that's who we are; we never seem to follow with our plans. But Aria this is one plan I hope that does go to plan and does happen, that is… If you'll have me," confused at what Ezra was talking about I was fixing to ask him when he came over to me and grabbed my hands, bringing them up to his face and kissing them.

"They say that the flower that blooms in adversity... is the most rare and beautiful of them all. I have to agree with that saying, even though I may have stolen that saying from Mulan's dad, but it's a perfect saying. I only have one life, Aria Montgomery. I could spend it with you…. If you want, marry me?" Looking at Ezra I couldn't help but let the tears tumble down my face as he pulled a case out of his back pocket, a case that no doubt held the engagement ring.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." Ezra smiled at me and opened the box that held the ring; he pulled out the ring and grabbed my hand, sliding the item that named us as fiancé's on my ring finger. He kissed the ring and pulled me up with him as he stood, he walked to the living room and turned the stereo on playing Dance of the Cherry Blossom, we then danced to it in comfortable silence.

"Happy White Day, Aria." Ezra said pulling back and dipping his head down to give me a kiss.

**The End**

**A/N: This was supposed to be done Months ago but I forgot all about it until today when I was searching my computer, hope you all enjoy and I hope you especially enjoy it Jess! :D**

**Link to music that they dance to can be found on my profile!**

**Please read and review!**

**Oh and if anyone gets the Doctor Who reference you get a cookie!**

**~Emi**


End file.
